wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Oertzini
Please don’t steal my coding! O E R T Z I N I Oertzini belongs to Moonmoon, and it is a very important character to me. Please do not use her without my permission. If anyone has any constructive criticism, please tell me in the comments! A P P E A R A N C E If one saw this dragon strolling the streets of the Glitterbazaar, one would most likely pass her off as an odd colored HiveWing. Oertzini's scales resemble that of a sunset or sunrise, with her overall color scheme being purple, blue, magenta, black, white, pink, and peach. Her horns are mostly blue, but they gradient to white at the tips. Along her neck are abnormally long spikes - cause for some to believe she is part IceWing - that are pink near her neck, but about halfway, they suddenly switch to white, although the first two are all pink. The spike between her eyes is a very pale blue. Her face is a dark magenta, like some of the stripes of her wings. On her face are pale blue eyes with two blue stripes behind them. Under that, is her underbelly, almost black, and having blue characteristic RainWing spots in it. Above that, is a fade from blue near her underbelly, to purple in the middle, to pink near her spines. If you take the time to look at her wings, though, it immediately shows she is not a pure HiveWing. They have the shape of a NightWing's. The bottom edge is a pale pink, along with the webbing that slightly covers her wingarm. Above the stripe of pink, is a splash of purple that splits in two about halfway away from her body. In between the purple's split, is a lake of blue. Above that, is a splash of peach, with a line of magenta above it, with purple slicing the magenta in half. Then comes a section of deep blue, and above that, is her wingarm with its purple elbow web. But she's always stuck like that. P E R S O N A L I T Y * Most often kind * Will sass at you though, if she wants to * Snarky sometimes * Sometimes sad for no reason * Would never want to hurt anyone * Oertzini is always kind to animals, which builds trust between them * Usually snarky to dragons who dislike animals bc she loves them, never mean to her animals though * When young, she would always go to animals for comfort. she also was generally helpful to animals and very trusting H I S T O R Y Redoing G A L L E R Y Oertzini colored background.png|Oertzini with background by GlamorousSneaking!! Thanks so much!! Oertzini transparent.png|Oertzini with transparent background by GlamorousSneaking!! Thanks so much!!! 5C43C810-F82E-4529-8DB4-D4F345824911.jpeg|Messy art by SalvationTheIceAndNightWing!! Thanks!! Oertzini.png|By Cloud the SeaWing!! OertziniRH - ReverbtheDragon.png|Rough headshot by Reverb! 7E66A50B-DFDA-44E7-99D1-877EDB32FEA1.png|Chibi fullbody with multicolored lineart by Twilight! Thanks! Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:HiveWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (Moonmoonfoxwolf)